Destiny
by Kayla Silvermoon
Summary: A pretty sad fic. Please just give it a try. It's about Serena, and a lesson she learns.


Standard Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything that has to do with Sailor Moon, so please do not sue me.  
  
Hi! This is a story I wrote like 2 1\2 years ago. I wrote it because I was REALLY depressed. And writing is a way that helps me. Anyways I decided to post it. And maybe I will post some more we will see. I hope you all like it.  
  
Destiny  
  
It had been a week since King Kuuvin showed up. And it had been a week since Serena's life had became a living hell. [It had been a beautiful day and Serena and Darien were out taking a walk in the park. She was just about to tell him about how all of a sudden the Crescent Moon Wand came back to her. She didn't understand it she thought it had been destroyed during the battle with Queen Beryl. She hadn't told anyone not even Luna so she was about to tell Darien. But it was not meant to be, a sudden blast hit and threw them down. Next thing Serena know was Tuxedo Mask standing in front of her. As she got up she saw a well built man about 6"4 with hair and eyes as black as death. He was wearing some kind of armor with a sword. "So Princess Serenity your finally awake I was afraid I killed you…to early" the man had said. "Your not going to hurt her or get her crystal Kuuvin" roared Tuxedo Mask." Well now I know his name thought Serena. "Oh yes I will little Prince" he said a cool as a cucumber and blasted Tuxedo Mask. When the blast hit Tuxedo Mask he gave out a scream and fell down dead. "Nooooooooooooo" She cried "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I killed him just like I will kill the Sailor Soldiers and then I will kill you till I get that crystal" he said and vanished. "Oh no" she cried and fell down and held her love's dead body. And one by one the Soldiers fell first Mercury than Mars then Jupiter and Venus then Saturn, then Pluto and finally Uranus and Neptune. Each time she was there to watch it happen each time she cried not knowing what to do. When she got home her parents had heard about the death of her friends and love they tried to console her but it was just not working, finally when they told her she would find a new boyfriend and friends she couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the house to the park crying.] So now here she is crying her eyes out under a tree thinking about all that has happened. "What do I do" she yelled "what do I do." This time really soft. As she looks up she sees the full moon shining down on her a real smile creeps on her face and the glint in her eyes come back as she runs home. While thinking "I know what to do now thank you mother." As she gets to her house she runs up the stairs and into her room. Her parents and little brother see this so they follow her. When they get there instead of seeing a sad, scared little girl they see a peaceful serene young women looking for things in her room. With a very weird expression cat laying on the bed. "Serena dear are you all right?"  
  
"Yes mother I finally understand"  
  
"What do you understand?"  
  
"Everyone has a destiny something they have to fulfill whether it be being a banker, teacher, mother, father or brother. And some people have an even greater destiny like me." She said this almost like in an trance. But you could tell she wasn't because she pulled out a pink wand with a yellow crescent Moon on top also known as the Crescent Moon Wand with that Luna meowed really loud. Serena just turned her head and smiled and continued on with her speech and searching . "When I was little I didn't know who I was I didn't understand what I was meant to do. When I turned 14 and got Luna I understood a little better because I knew what my destiny was, I knew what I was to be and become it was all laid out for me. But there was still a part of me who said that was my destiny but now you have a new one. I use to be afraid but I am not now I understand what I must do and what I must become." She said the last sentence and pulled out a star shaped locket. "Serena what are y…"  
  
"Shh listen" she said gently while opening up her locket and letting the sweet melody play. "Serena you meatball your starting to freak me out" yelled her younger brother. She just smiled. "That is very pretty honey where did you get that." Asked her mother.  
  
"I've had it forever, it belongs to Endymion and I from long long ago. Do you know the story of the Moon Princess, well there are many tales but I know the correct version. Long ago the Princess from the Moon Serenity fell in love with the Earth Prince Endymion and he fell in love with her. They lived happily along with her guardians the Sailor Soldiers who where her best friends till one day an evil force attacked and killed everyone. Finally her mother Queen Serenity sent them all into the future." And Serena continued to tell them her tale. "But through it all the Moon Princess never understood who or what she was and what she was meant to do. But finally one night after all of her guardians her friends her love where gone she ran and ran till finally she fell and stated to cry. She thought about every thing and finally looking up at the moon she knew what she had to do." At the end of Serena's story her parents, brother, and Luna were crying but still Serena had the same look on her face as she had earlier. "What did she have to do sweet heart?" asked her mother. Serena just smiled and picked up Luna and said "She had to learn to say goodbye." And with that she walk down the stairs and out the house. It took her family a couple of seconds to realize what she was saying so when they finally realized they ran down stairs and opened the door a little because they could hear 2 voices. Serena had put Luna on the front step of the house "Serena I thought the wand disappeared?"  
  
"So did I but it came back the other day and I didn't know why but now I do."  
  
"Please Serena I know what you are going to do please don't go."  
  
"Luna I have to go, I have to go because I am Sailor Moon because I am the Moon Princess. I have to go for my guardians my friends they gave up there lives to protect me. I have to go for Amy the warrior of the Planet of ice Mercury, for Rei the warrior of the Planet of fire Mars, for Lita the warrior of the Planet of lighting Jupiter, for Mina the warrior of the Planet of love Venus, for Setsuna the guardian of time Pluto, for Hotaru the warrior of silence Saturn, for Michiru the guardian of the seas Neptune, for Haruka the guardian of air Uranus, and for my love Darien the Prince of Earth Endymion, my protector Tuxedo Mask. I have to go Luna for them it is my destiny." With that said Luna was in tears "Remember Luna when we had to fight the Cherry tree monster and my brooch broke and my mother Queen Serenity fixed it saying that my desire to save my friends would make the Imperam Silver Crystal grow bright again and I would become the Moon Princess once again do you remember Luna?" Luna only nodded. "Well my time is now and I can't escape it this is my destiny and I must follow it even if it means I will never see you or my family again." She stopped there and held out the star locket. "Here Luna kept this safe always, and please take care of mom, dad, and Sammy." She handed the locket to her and took off her brooch opening it to revel the crystal inside. She took the crystal and placed it on the wand and there was a blast of pure white light. "With this wand and crystal I can save everyone like my mother before me, I must sacrifice my life to save everyone and now it is time I say goodbye to you." She hugged Luna "Luna please do not cry you have done your job and now it is time I do mine. I am not afraid to die anymore for this is what I must do. And I am proud Luna and if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing." "Goodbye Luna perhaps will meet again someday." She said while walking down the dark desolate street to her death totally unaware of the fact her family had heard everything, knew everything accepted the fact that they would never see her again and they where so very proud of her. 


End file.
